


[podfic] Back-up Career

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [6]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Gerard gets sick. Ray figures tea and cuddles will help.





	[podfic] Back-up Career

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back-up Career](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419034) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 

** **

**Title: [Back-up Career](http://archiveofourown.org/works/419034) **

**Author: ** ** [argentumlupine](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG **Fandom:** Bandom (My Chemical Romance)

**Pairing:** Ray Toro/Gerard Way

**Length:** 00:06:03

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/07%20\(Band\)%20_Back-up%20Career_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
